


i'm searching (for something that i can't reach)

by ohms_cap_from_the_gifted (taekooks_utopia1230)



Category: offgun
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, krist if you squint hard enough, offgun - Freeform, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekooks_utopia1230/pseuds/ohms_cap_from_the_gifted
Summary: off and gun had a terrible fight. frustrated and heartbroken, gun drove off.did he actually came back to off?or was it all in off's mind?





	i'm searching (for something that i can't reach)

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine showed me a prompt for this :')

off woke up to the soft sound of traffic that resounded faintly from the open window by his bed. he groggily rubbed the crust out of his eyes and subconciously felt around for a warm body that was supposed to be beside him. only he felt nothing but cold sheets. 

pushing down the small feeling of dread that bubbled in his chest, he called out for gun. getting no response, confusion and worry started to settle in and he sat up in alarm.

"gun?" he called out louder. still nothing.

"gun!"

"what's wrong?" gun was standing in the doorway all of a sudden, his eyes wide with inquiry.

"... nothing. i thought you left me," off muttered, flashes of last night's fight wringing his heart. the memory of gun crying and yelling threatened to resurface despite how desperately he tried to bury it deep within his mind.

"i would never."

 

 

*ring*

"hello?"

"p'off. how are you feeling today?" tay's voice had that tinge of concern in it. it wasn't obvious, but it wasn't subtle either. it was just... tay.

"i'm okay, i guess. why?"

"i heard about... about gun? is everything alright?"

off turned to look at gun, who was sitting criss crossed on the couch, his eyes transfixed on the tv screen, oversized white shirt slipping off one shoulder.

"everything's alright, don't worry," off said with a soft smile. 

"are you sure?"

"of course i am."

"alright... if you say so... i'll hang up now. see you later. bye, off."

"who was that on the phone?" gun asked, eyes still glued to the tv screen.

"tay tawan. he wanted to know about our... situation." gun's attention snapped from the screen to off.

"oh..." gun muttered, fingers fiddling with the remote control in his hand. "our... situation... is no longer a situation, right? i mean, we're good, right?"

"yea, we are. i'm so sorry baby, about last night."

"i forgive you, papi, stop apologizing for it," gun said, chuckling softly. "now come and cuddle me! i'm cuddle deprived."

"this kid," off laughed, but crashed onto the couch next to gun anyway.

 

 

"let's go to that sushi place again! the food there was amazing!" gun exclaimed, leaping up and down. off looked down at gun and couldn't help but nod in agreement. who was he to deny his baby?

off tightly clutched gun's hand in his as they walked the short distance to the sushi restaurant. now, over the years, off had grown accustomed to the dirty looks and weird stares thrown at them every time they displayed their affection in public. but this time, something felt different. the stares weren't of disgust or bewilderement. it was more of concern and fear. off knew something felt wrong, but he shook it off, thinking it was nothing. if gun was happy, then so was he.

"table for 2 please," off told the waiter, adoration bubbling in his chest as he felt gun leaning slightly on the arm that was clutching his. he looked down at the mop of hair that was resting on his shoulder and felt his lips form a small smile.

the waiter gave him a look but lead off to a table anyway. just as they settled down in their seats, off's phone starting ringing.

"hello?"

"p'off? where are you?"

"oi, new! i'm eating sushi. why?"

"you're eating sushi? we're all waiting for you!"

"waiting for me?"

"did you forget?"

"forget what?"

"..."

"new? were we supposed to hang out today?"

"p, the funeral..."

"funeral? whose funeral?"

"... you really don't remember?"

"... no? whose is it?"

"... do you remember what happened the night before?"

"... what?"

"you and gun were fighting, remember?"

"wasn't that last night?"

"no, it happened the night before. do you remember how the night ended?"

"how it ended...?" 

new had a point, off couldn't remember much about that night, only remembered the pain and sorrow it caused. off looked over at gun and saw him sobbing. why was he sobbing?

"p, gun passed away in a hit-and-run, don't you remember?"

"... what? no no no. that's not possible, he's right her-" off looked over at gun again only to notice that he wasn't there anymore. 

what? 

he was right there. off could've sworn he was right there.

"p' off, tay and i will come and get you. stay put okay?"

"he was right here... he..."

"p, please stay calm, we're on the way."

"he was with me this morning, he- he said he would never- never-"

"i know, p, we're coming..."

"i can't lose him, new, i can't."

"p-"

"i can't- he- he can't leave me like this!"

"p, calm down! please calm down! tay, hurry up!"

"he can't- this is my fault..."

"we're here, p. stay put."

"i did this to him."

just then, he was engulfed in a tight hug. new. new was hugging him. that was when all the memories of that fateful night hit him. gun sobbing and yelling, rushing out of the house, driving off despite the state he was in. the phone call that came in not 20 minutes later. krist driving him to the hospital. him running to the er. but it was too late. the doctors couldn't help him. 

he was gone.

 

 

off stood there, in front of the newly placed gravestone. seeing gun's name on it just made it all so real. it was real, but it felt surreal to off. how did he suddenly just lose his entire world? how did he lose the one person that meant so much to him?

if he could turn back time, he would. if only he could change what happened that one tragic night. but that's impossible. he knew that. but it still hurts so much. 

he harshly wiped away his tears and gently placed the bouquet of white roses in front of the gravestone before walking away.


End file.
